1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-screw chaotic oscillator circuit, and particularly, to a multi-screw chaotic oscillator circuit suitable for the quick physical simulations of high-dimensional hybrid dynamical systems or for the information processing systems based on high-dimensional hybrid dynamics.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the chaos generating circuits using piecewise linear single-hysteresis elements have been proposed (see Non-Patent Documents 1-13 below), and it has been reported that a variety of interesting chaotic attractors can be observed. The method has also been proposed wherein the single-hysteresis elements as components are replaced by multi-hysteresis elements that can produce multivalued outputs (see Non-Patent Documents 14-16 below). In this method, grid-scroll attractors or the like can be observed, that have not been generated in conventional chaotic circuits using single-hysteresis characteristics.    Patent Document 1: JP 2009-025790    Non-Patent Document 1: R. W. Newcomb, and S. Sathyan, “An RC op amp chaos generator”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I, Fundam. Theory Appl., vol. 30, no. 1, pp. 54-56, 1983    Non-Patent Document 2: R. W. Newcomb, and N. El-Leithy, “A binary hysteresis chaos generator”, in Proc. of 1984 IEEE Int'l Symp. on Circuits and Systems, pp. 856-859, 1984    Non-Patent Document 3: Toshimichi Saito, “On a hysteresis chaos generator”, in Proc. of 1985 IEEE Int'l Symp. on Circuits and Systems, pp. 847-849, 1985    Non-Patent Document 4: Takashi Suzuki, and Toshimichi Saito, “On fundamental bifurcations from a hysteresis hyperchaos generator”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I, Fundam. Theory Appl., vol. 41, no. 12, pp. 876-884, 1994    Non-Patent Document 5: Toshimichi Saito, and Shinji Nakagawa, “Chaos from a hysteresis and switched circuit”, Phil. Trans. R. Soc. Lond. A, vol. 353, no. 1701, pp. 47-57, 1995    Non-Patent Document 6: Toshimichi Saito, and Kunihiko Mitsubori, “Control of chaos from a piecewise linear histeresis circuit”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I, Fundam. Theory Appl., vol. 42, no. 3, pp. 168-172, 1995    Non-Patent Document 7: J. E. Varrientos, and E. Sanchez-Sinencio, “A 4-D chaotic oscillator based on a differential hysteresis comparator”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I, Fundam. Theory Appl., vol. 45, no. 1, pp. 3-10, 1998    Non-Patent Document 8: A. S. Elwakil, and M. P. Kennedy, “Chaotic oscillators derived from Saito's double-screw hysteresis oscillator”, IEICE Trans. Fundamentals, vol. E82-A, no. 9, pp. 1769-1775, 1999    Non-Patent Document 9: F. Bizzarri, D. Stellardo, and M. Storace, “Bifurcation analysis and its experimental validation for a hysteresis circuit oscillator”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I. Regular Papers, vol. 53, no. 7, pp. 517-521, 2006    Non-Patent Document 10: Masaki Kataoka and Toshimichi Saito, “A 4-D chaotic oscillator with a hysteresis 2-port VCCS: The first example of chaotic oscillators consisting of 2-port VCCSs and capacitors”, in Proc. IEEE Intl Symp. on Circuits and Syst., vol. 5, pp. 418-421, 1999    Non-Patent Document 11: Masaki Kataoka and Toshimichi Saito, “A 2-port VCCS chaotic oscillator and quad screw attractor”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part I, Fundam. Theory Appi., vol. 48, no. 2, pp. 221-225, 2001    Non-Patent Document 12: Masaki Katoka and Toshimichi Saito, “A chaotic oscillator based on two-port VCCS”, in Chaos in Circuits and Systems, G. Chen and T. Ueda eds., pp. 131-143, World Scientific, Singapore, 2002    Non-Patent Document 13: Kiyomitsu Ogata and Toshimichi Saito, “Chaotic attractors in a 4-D oscillator based on 2-port VCCSs”, in Proc. IEEE Intl Symp. on Circuits and Syst., vol. 2, pp. 556-559, 2002    Non-Patent Document 14: Fengling Han, Xinghuo Yu, Yuye Wang, Yong Feng, and Guanrong Chen, “n-scroll chaotic oscillators by second-order systems and double-hysteresis blocks”, Electronics Letters, vol. 39, no. 23, pp. 1636-1637, 2003    Non-Patent Document 15: Fengling Han, Xinghuo Yu, and Jiankun Hu, “A new way of generating grid-scroll chaos and its application to biometric authentication”, in Proc. of IEEE 2005 Industrial Electronics Society, 31st Annual Conference, pp. 61-66, 2005    Non-Patent Document 16: Fengling Han, Xinghuo Yu, Yong Feng, and Jiankun Hu, “On multiscroll chaotic attractors in hysteresis-based piecewise-linear systems”, IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Part II, and Express Briefs, vol. 54, no. 11, pp. 1004-1008, 2007    Non-Patent Document 17: Takuya Hamada, Yoshihiko Horio, and Kazuyuki Aihara, “An IC implementation of a hysteresis two-port VCCS chaotic oscillator”, in Proc. of European Conf. on Circuits Theory and Design, pp. 926-929, 2007    Non-Patent Document 18: Takuya Hamada, Yoshihiko Horio, and Kazuyuki Aihara, “Experimental observations from an integrated hysteresis two-port VCCS chaotic oscillator”, in Proc. IEEE Int'l Work-shop on Nonlinear Dynamics of Electronic Systems, pp. 237-240, 2007    Non-Patent Document 19: Takuya Hamada, Yoshihiko Horio, and Kazuyuki Aihara, “A Fully-Differential Hysteresis Two-Port VCCS Chaotic Oscillator”, IEICE Technical Report, NLP2007-180, pp. 79-84, 2008